The present invention relates to an automatic turret bagging machine wherein the trap walls of the compartments are controlled by a control plate and wherein an insufficient number of pouches loaded in the compartments of the turret transport mechanism will be detected and unloaded for recycling.
Various types of automatic bagging machines are known for placing all sorts of articles into an open top end of a bag held under an article transport and discharge mechanism. It is also known to transport articles in compartments of a turret and to load them at a loading station and to discharge them at a discharge station.
The present invention is concerned with these types of automatic bagging machines utilizing turret transport mechanisms. However, a problem which exists with these transport mechanism is that often an improper number of articles are placed into the compartments of the turret transport mechanism and these improper number of articles are then discharged into a bag. This causes other problems when handling the bag down line. It is therefore necessary to inspect the bags which are conveyed from the bagging machine to detect improperly filled bags. This is costly and time-consuming and still bags with an improper number of articles therein go undetected and are sold in that state causing further problems at the retail and consumer level. Another problem with these machines is that they are slow in operation and often the bagging machine must be stopped to correct malfunctions and/or improper loading of compartments.
It is therefore a feature of the present invention to provide an automatic turret bagging machine which substantially overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an automatic turret bagging machine which is indexed in synchronism with a displaceable control plate whereby to cause a trap door at the base of the turret compartments to open to discharge the articles placed therein and to automatically close.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a detection system in combination with the automatic turret bagging machine and wherein the detection system will signal a control circuit to, in turn, control the operation of the control plate in order to discharge an improper number of articles placed into a compartment at a discharge position where these articles can be accumulated and recycled without spoilage.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an automatic turret bagging machine which can operate at high speed and which can load three milk pouches oriented in side-by-side longitudinal relationship within a carrying bag.
According to the above features, from a broad aspect, the present invention provides an automatic turret bagging machine which comprises a turret transport mechanism having four article receiving compartments. Drive means is provided to displace the compartments in synchronism from an article loading position, an article discharge position, an intermediate position and an article unloading position. Each of the compartments has a circumferential side wall, an open top end and a bottom trap wall. The compartments are dimensioned to receive two or more liquid pouches oriented in a predetermined manner by loading means at the loading position. A bag opening and holding mechanism is provided for positioning and holding an open top end of a bag under the bottom trap wall of the compartments at the article discharge position. Controllable release means is provided to release the bottom trap wall of the compartments upon reaching the article discharge position to release the pouches contained in the compartment into the open top end of a bag positioned thereunder. Transport means is provided to displace the bag with the pouches therein away from the bag opening and holding mechanism. Control means is provided to synchronize the operation of the drive means, the bag opening and holding mechanism, the loading means and the controllable release means.